


cp点题系列之三：贝悟

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Balls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 贝悟羞耻play





	cp点题系列之三：贝悟

他就这样站在他的面前，他看那不清他的表情，这样很好，否则他会更加面红耳赤的。  
“卡卡罗特，你脸红的时候，真美！”  
他忘记了那个男人的视力很好，即使现在房间中的光线很暗。他下意识的捂住了脸。  
“哦，别这样，反正这里只有我们俩，别这么放不开。”  
他听到了那个人的声音，于是他放下手臂，直直地站在那里，只是他有些紧张，他抓住了自己的裤子。开始呼吸不畅，他看见男人向他走来。他有种想要后退的念头，他从来没有这样紧张过。  
“你真的很美，卡卡罗特”他站在他的面前。  
“你在想什么”男人的手停在他的面颊上，反复摸索他的脸。  
“哦，没什么”  
“你在发抖”  
“我只有些紧张”  
他笑的声音很美“我不会伤害你的，卡卡罗特”  
“我知道的，贝吉塔”他尽力调整呼吸  
然后男人突然用力，他压住男人的头靠向自己，他吻了上去。舌尖轻易敲开对方的牙齿，然后他细细的品尝他的唇。  
“嗯…嗯…”男人只能发出细微的声音  
终于放开被他侵占了良久的唇，他看着因为差点窒息的高个子的水汽朦胧的双眼，满意的点点头。  
“你说过会为我做任何事情”  
“是的，贝吉塔，只要你说，我宁愿为你牺牲一切，哪怕是我的生命”他说的坚定而忠诚。是的，因为他爱他。  
“放心，我不会让你死的，我只要你从今晚开始只属于我，我会让你很舒服的”他笑的有些邪恶，但他的声音如同是卡卡罗特的魔咒，他甘心自投罗网，从他迈进这间房子的第一步开始。  
男人从后面环住了悟空，灵活的手指隔着衣服逐渐点燃悟空的神经，他知道男人的弱点，他会让他彻底臣服在自己面前。  
“唔”他下意识的咬住了自己的唇，他无法挪动也无法躲避那个人的“攻击”，因为他现在双手被吊在空中，他能做的只是无助的扭动，而这恰好犹如邀请。  
“你应该看看你现在的表情，真可爱”贝吉塔在他的耳边吐着热气，手上的动作一点都没有停止。  
“唔，嗯…”他又叫出声来，他觉得自己的体温快要将空气点燃  
此时贝吉塔捏着了他的脸颊“别压抑自己”。  
悟空看着男人闪着危险与欲望的眼眸，下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔他的手掌。他在笑，他很满意他的表现。  
悟空暂时松了口气，因为贝吉塔暂时离开，他很感激这片刻的停顿，否则他不知道自己还会发出何种呻吟。他从来没有想到自己会发出这样的叫喊，并且是在自己爱恋着的人面前。他可以对天发誓，他爱着贝吉塔，并且可以将自己的所有全部交付给这个人。只是，他没想到，他会对他这样做。  
不过，悟空的字典中没有“后悔”二字。他只是希望，可以早点结束。可惜，他想错了，贝吉塔推来一面镜子，足够映出自己的全身。悟空有种想一头撞死的念头，镜子中的自己，身上的衣服凌乱不堪，锁骨以及前胸有几处梅花般的烙印，而两点突起早在男人的爱抚下红肿突立，犹如两颗娇艳欲滴的水晶樱桃，等待合适的人来采摘品尝。宽松的外裤被退到脚踝，而紧身内裤包裹出的轮廓，让悟空直接闭上了双眼。  
“别告诉我，这里连你都很少触及”贝吉塔语气中有嘲讽也有调侃。随着话语，男人的手掌覆上了悟空早有了反应的私处，另一只手环住他坚实的腰身，而他的唇正在侵略一枚樱桃。悟空能听到吮吸声，这经久未被发掘的身躯在男人的指引下，步步走向极乐的天空。  
“你还真是欲求不满呀，我才刚刚开始不久，这里就湿成这样。”贝吉塔说着加紧了手上的动作。  
很久不曾有过的快感不断的袭击着悟空脆弱的神经，现在除了能发出深情的呼唤以外，悟空想不出还能说些什么。双手被吊起，他无力支撑自己，好在贝吉塔紧紧抱着他，他靠在男人的怀中寻找着平衡。任凭男人侵犯着这具躯体，悟空本能的呻吟着，身体经不住左右摆动，身体经不住向男人无限靠拢，他想得到更多的爱抚，来自脆弱的快乐几乎将他推向失控的边缘。  
然而，这个时候，贝吉塔却停下了动作，悟空情迷的双眼露出不解与渴求，他看着贝吉塔。  
“现在让你解脱还太早，我们还有许多时间”贝吉塔看了看经由自己装扮的杰作。  
悟空感到一阵恐惧“贝吉塔…”  
“放心，我都说过了，不会伤害你的”空气中传来布料被撕破的声音，悟空现在终于坦诚如初了。  
“唔…别…住手…”悟空极力扭动着身躯，他在恳求贝吉塔。  
“放松，我可不想弄伤你”  
男人只能站在这里，任凭贝吉塔将处理过的花枝插入私处，并用丝绸在根部打结。  
强烈的排斥感，铃口被异物封闭，无能得到释放的痛楚，由于不能释放而越加敏感的身躯。天呀，悟空简直不能相信贝吉塔会对自己做出这样的事情。而自己却不能反抗，他看着贝吉塔，眼神中有祈求，求你，放开我。  
悟空看着镜子中如此不堪的自己，被情欲燃烧呈粉红色的胴体，想要释放而不能的私处绽放着玫瑰，被吊在空中的双手，只能承受的站立。他看到自己开始流泪。  
“贝吉塔，为什么，要这样对我？”  
难道你只是想这样羞辱我吗，难道这么多年以来你不明白我爱你吗。你明明知道我比你强大，但在你面前，我几乎从来不会炫耀。难道在你眼中我只不过是低贱的玩具吗。  
“难道你不觉得这样很美？而你也说过愿为我做一切事情”  
是的，他亲口说过可以为他牺牲一切，因为他爱他，所以他才会如此卑微。而对贝吉塔来说，他不能接受卡卡罗特对任何人都是一样的温柔，他不允许他的眼神停留在其他人身上。你注定是我的，卡卡罗特！你只属于我一个人！你是我的，记住，你是我一个人的卡卡罗特！  
“求你，放开…唔…呀”悟空已经无法说出完整的句子。  
贝吉塔解开男人的双手，他差点跌倒在地。贝吉塔将男人的头压向自己的私处“尽你所有，取悦我”这是贝吉塔的命令。  
我会为你放弃所有，哪怕是尊严也好，生命也罢。只是请你记住，我爱你，贝吉塔。  
悟空张开口含住，他尽自己所有去取悦他讨好他。  
贝吉塔因这美妙而闭上双眼“没想到你技术这么好，特意学过吗”  
悟空无法言说，他只能发出含糊不清的声音。他哭的更凶了，并非是因为肉体上的痛楚，而是男人的讽刺。你可以折磨我，但请不要侮辱我对你的爱。  
“好了”贝吉塔让悟空停了下来，他起身。而悟空则趴在地毯干咳。不久，悟空转过身来，在男人面前撑开双腿，他的脆弱一览无余。“求你，贝吉塔，好热…”  
男人露出邪笑，将他翻过身来，强迫他跪趴于地。他抓住他的臀瓣，在没有任何扩张的情况下进入他的内在。  
“啊…不要…”悟空高喊。身体因这剧烈的疼痛而颤抖，他经受过无数次的伤痛，但这久未触及的私处被撕裂的瞬间，悟空眼前一黑几乎晕厥。身体被撕裂的感觉如此清晰。  
如果不是贝吉塔抓着他的腰，悟空早已经摔倒。还没有等到身下的人适应，贝吉塔开始律动。  
“你这里可真棒！”  
不久，悟空开始迎合他的旋律。  
“真是淫荡的身子呢，这么快就适应了，你到底和多少人做过呢？”  
“没有…没…呀…”悟空开始泣不成声，他不知道这是因为生理上的痛楚而引起的哭泣还是因为他的爱被人践踏。  
“真的没有？”男人的语气中有不屑与戏谑。  
悟空刚想解释，却被一波一波的浪潮卷入海底深处，他已经无力挣扎，他不知道到底要被贝吉塔折磨到何时才能停止，他不知多久以后，他昏迷，他昏迷之前，说了什么。  
不知过了多久醒来，悟空发现自己躺在那个人的大床上，盖着柔软的被子。被弄伤的私处有被药物处理过的痕迹。  
“你醒了”  
他听到贝吉塔的声音，他依旧对他笑的没心没肺，即使这个男人昨晚对他做了多过分的事情。  
“早…”他还没有说出问候，便被男人夺去了呼吸。他亲吻了他。  
“为什么不早点告诉我”贝吉塔说  
“说什么？”  
悟空有些丈二的和尚。  
“没什么”他再度覆上他的唇，他的身体。  
我会好好对你，你这个傻瓜。  
“我唯一爱的人，只有贝吉塔呀。能让这具身躯淫荡至极的也只有贝吉塔呀”这是他昨晚昏迷之前说的话。  
有些时候爱不能轻易表达，但相爱却要趁早说出。我可以为你放弃一切，包括生命。我可以在你面前表现的低贱卑微。我会为你改变不可一世的高傲与坏脾气。只是因为爱你。所以，请守护好自己的爱人，记住你们的爱！


End file.
